A New Future
by collegegirl23
Summary: A story set in the new future. Its a Bobby/ Kitty central story because I think they may a good couple and honestly I never thought Rogue/Bobby would have worked out but don't worry Rogue is happy too. DOFP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Future

Summary: What happend after Logan wakes up whats going on with each of the characters we love. Iceman/ Shadowcat

A/n: I'm sure some ppl might be mad I kept Bobby and Rogue split up but really I made a better partner for rogue. I also know Jimmy/Leech is always shown as a kid but hey call it a little artistic license.

Chapter 1:

Bobby stood in the doorway of his classroom talking to Rogue. Rogue was a good friend now. They had broken up years ago when Bobby realized that he loved Kitty more, and a few months later Jimmy Platch had come to the academy. Joseph's powers nullified other mutants powers making them perfect for each other. His power made them able to hae a physical relationship without risking his life.

Bobby and Kitty had got together within a few weeks of him and Rogue splitting up. Bobby looked up as the warning bell rang for 1st period. He saw Kitty go into the classroom 3 doors down from his. She was student teaching with Beast in his biology classes. Kitty was 3 years younger than Bobby and had just finished up her degree in biology. Bobby had finished his degree and started teaching some the more advanced mathematics classes. The school had gotten bigger since when Bobby started school there nearly a decade before. Alot of students had finished school and had left but others like Bobby, Rogue and Kitty had stayed on teaching classes like Scott, Jean, and Storm before them. Rogue actually taught the youngest kids the school went as young as 5th grade and these students were in a classroom by themselves.

Bobby moved into his classroom as Rogue disappeared into her classroom at the end of the hall. His small class of 6 senior students were taking out their notebooks and accounting books. This was act the most advanced class they taught in math. When he was in school this class had been taught by the Professor but he now mostly trained the students with telepathic ability now. Bobby started class as he looked out the window and saw that it was starting to snow he grinned. He and Kitty had a tradition of going ice skating on the fountain the night of the first snow. When they were teens, they would sneak out after everybody was asleep and skate even though now they were grown adults and married to boot they still "sneaked out" it was all part the tradition. Bobby turned back to his class and started going over the night before homework. He couldn't wait until tonight.

Kitty stood at the front of her own classroom as she too looked out the window and smiled at the falling snow. Tonight was the night she thought. Her and Bobby's annual skating fun was the sight of many things between them. It was the place that she realized she had feelings for him beyond friendship. It was the place that they shared their first kiss that first time they had snuck out. It was one year later after they came back from it that they had made love for the first time, and it was also were 2 years later Bobby had proposed to her. She had felt a little guilty at first for his break up with Rogue, but Rogue told her later that she was starting to feel Bobby slipping away before they broke up. Rogue was happy now though with Jimmy though and all 4 of them were friends.

Later than night after all kids were in bed, Kitty and Bobby grabbed their ice skates and headed out to the fountain. Kitty giggled as Bobby kissed her as they sat down on the edge of the fountain before he turned it to ice. She said, "wait Bobby theres something I need to tell you. I found a few weeks ago, but i wanted to wait until tonight to tell you."

Bobby looked down at his wife as he sat back down on the side of the fountain and put his arm around her. Kitty said, "You know a few weeks ago Jean gave all the xmen their regular physicals."

Bobby nodded as he remebered having his own physical he hated them, but it was important to have regular physicals to make sure they were healthy. He said, "Did something come up on your physial are you sick?"

He gripped Kitty a little harder as she saw the fear in his eyes all of a sudden. She said, "nothing like that baby. Bobby I'm um we're pregnat."


	2. Chapter 2 Young and happy again

Title A New Future

Chapter 2: Good to See them Happy

Kitty and Bobby had no idea they had a bit of an audience. Wolverine stood at Professor X's office window and watched the young couple as they embraced. He smiled as he turned away from the window to give the young couple a bit of privacy. He said, "Its nice to see those two young and happy once again. In the other timeline they had to grow up way to fast."

The Professor moved over to look at the window with him smiling also at the young married couple now just talking on the edge of the fountain. He said, "The first snowfall adventure thats been a tradition of theres since they were in high school. I caught them the first time they did it but I didn't see it doing any harm to let them have a bit of fun so I didn't bust them. They think noone knows bout their little annual ice skating fun and they continue to "sneak out" even though now its not like they'd get in trouble they're in their 20s and married now. I'm guessing that Kitty is sharing the news she has with Bobby tonight."

Logan said, "What news?"

Charles said, "Its not my place to tell you I only know because its all Kitty has been able to think about for the last 2 weeks. I'm sure they will tell the rest of you tommorrow."

Logan said, "How long they been married anyway in my timeline Rogue died early in the war and thats when they got together?"

Professor X said, "They started dating a few weeks after the first time they snuck out there actually. Something happend that night that made Bobby realize that he loved Kitty. He and Rogue broke up the next day. They been married 2 years now."

Meanwhile down in the courtyard, Bobby is still holding his wife as they sit back down on the edge of the fountain. He said, "Are you alright? How far along are you? What are we gonna do once the baby gets here we have to find space in our room for his or her stuff? Oh god I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy."

Kitty laughed as her usually calm husband turned into a little freaked before her eyes. She said, "calm down baby. First I'm fine though I'm surprised you have noticed my morning sickness yet. Second I'm 9 weeks along and the baby is healthy. Third we'll figure it out. Also you'll be a wonderful daddy."

Bobby laughed at his own babbling as he gently took his wife back in his arms hugging her against him. They headed back inside though since Kitty couldn't go skating during pregnacy. Bobby said, "I wish we could wake everybody up and tell them the news right this minute."

Kitty laughed and said, "I don't think Jean and Scott will thank us if we woke up Rachel."

Bobby smiled at his wife knowing that was true. Rachel was Jean and Scott's 18 month old daughter and when she was woke in the middle night it took hours for her to go back to sleep. It was bad enough when they had a middle the night emergancy for the x-men team which tend to come up from time to time, but if something none emergancy came up and Rachel was waken Jean was not a happy camper for a few days. The young couple snuggled together in their bed. Bobby smiled as he leaned in and put his hand on his wife's adomen. Kitty smiled at him as he gently rubbed were their baby was though her stomach was still flat and showed no signs of the baby inside yet. Kitty said, "I'll be showing soon enough and get fat."

Bobby kissed her stomach and than her lips and said, "You won't be fat you'll be growing with our baby."

Kitty smiled at her husband as she cuddled up beside him on the bed. She said, "watch he or she be bout 10 pounds thats what i get for marrying a man over 6 foot."

Bobby looked down at his little petite wife of only 4'11 and barely 90 pounds. Kitty's size was sometimes an advantage in a fight though some people tended to underestimate the smaller members of the xmen team. Bobby gently moved his hand down her back and said, "You're beautiful to me no matter what baby."

Kitty fell asleep against Bobby's chest, but he couldn't sleep as he looked down at his wife. He loved the feel of her head against his chest and they both prefered sleeping this way. Kitty's own pillow was rarely used usually when Bobby was off on a mission with his team. Bobby gently ran his hand over his wife's adomen once again it was a strange thing to find out that he was going to be a dad. They hadn't exactly been trying but at the same time they had stopped using condoms when Kitty finished all but her student teaching towards her degree. Bobby realized he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon and got up. He gently laid Kitty's head on his pillow hoping that she wouldnt waken before he got back.

He headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack. He sat down at the table in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream. All was quiet in the mansion as he sat there eating his late night snack. He heard somebody enter and looked up to see Scott at the door. Scott said, "Cant sleep either?"

Bobby said, "yeah just thinking about stuff. Scott when you found out Jean was pregnat with Rachel were you scared?"

Scott smiled and said, "So you got our little shadowcat pregnat huh?"

Bobby nodded and looked down at his hands fiddling with his wedding band on his left hand. Scott sat down across from him and said, "yes I think all expected fathers are scared. Its our instinct as men to protect the ones we love especially our wives, and pregnacy can be scary and unpredictable. Its also scary to think now you're responsible for a whole other life."

Bobby said, "This is just so unexpected we wanted babies but not this soon."

Scott laughed and said, "you do know theres ways to prevent that right."

Bobby said, "Yeah Kitty was on the pill and up until about 6 months ago we used condoms as well than one night we were out and were like what the hell and well after that."

Scott laughed and said, "yeah once you know the feel of sex without the condom it just don't feel the same with it."

Bobby nodded and they went to talking about other things for about an hour finally Scott stood up and said, "We better get to bed before the girls wake and wonder where we are."

Bobby headed back upstairs to his and Kitty's room. She was still asleep now clutching her little stuffed dragon that she still had. It sat on their headboard shelf but when Bobby wasnt there Kitty often slept with it. She said that she had to have something to cuddle with. Bobby pulled his pants and shirt off so that he was just in his boxers and climbed into bed pulling Kitty back to lay with her head on his chest. She woke a bit and said, "Everything ok?"

Bobby nodded and said, "just wanted a late night snack go back to sleep."

A/n: Dont get used to updates this close together but i'm having a bad case of insomia tonight and thought i'd work on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 the announcement

A/n: I thought bout having an almost repeat of the scene with Wolverine from X-2 in that last chapter but than I thought that Scott be better since he was already a father now its time for them to tell the rest the team.

Chapter 3: The Announcement

Kitty woke up early in the morning in her husband's cool arms. Bobby's mutation made his body temperature lower than normal so he felt cool to her which was nice in summer when it was hot. Kitty gently rubbed her hand on the arm that was protectively round her waist. Kitty ran a finger over a scar he had on his arm from his first mission as an X-men. Bobby hated that scar cause he had been fighting Pyro the man who had at one time been his best friend when he got it. He had at first refused to fight his former best friend and had wound up with the bad burn from it. Kitty still remebered the night after that fight Bobby had came to her room and cried in her arms. Kitty had held him that night and Jean had came into check on Bobby but said nothing about the school rules about boys and girls in each others rooms at night. Jean told Kitty later that she had a similar experience with Scott after he encountered a friend whod changed over to Magneto as well after school. Jean said, "sometimes the only thing that will help is to be held by the woman you love." Bobby had told Kitty he always hated that Pyro had choosen to join Magneto's Brotherhood. She leaned forward and kissed his bare chest and even licked it. Bobby moaned in his sleep and opened his eyes smiling at her. He said, "morning baby."

Kitty smiled up into his eyes and said, "morning."

It was a Saturday so not alot of people were up yet, and it was beginning of Christmas break for the students. Those who were able to go home would leave that day. About 15 of the 80 students in the school either didn't have a home to go to or wasn't welcome at home would stay at the school. The staff tried to make the holidays special for them still. Bobby, Rogue and a few other members of the staff knew how those children felt. Theyre parents had turned them out after finding out they were mutants. Some students had been foster kids or orphans and according to the state their home was here at the mansion. The school was more than a school though it was like a family. Kitty and Bobby had a group of students they were responsible for kind of like houseparents. Two of these students were part of the kids staying behind for Christmas due to having no home and 2 more were opting to stay behind because of their friends.

Kitty asked, "you ready for Christmas?"

Bobby said, "Mostly I still got to buy gifts for some of the students and Scott wants me to help him get the tree this year. Do you have things ready for Hannakauh for the Jewish students yet? Dont that start soon?"

Kitty said, "yeah me and Jubillee have it theres only 2 jewish students staying at school this christmas. I got my manora out and everything yesterday after classes."

Bobby said, "Thats good what you doing today besides helping the kids get off."

Kitty nodded and said, "Jubilee, Rogue and me were gonna make a special dinner tonight for the students stuck here for Christmas. I think this is the worse time for those students without families. I mean during the summer we have all kinds of trips and other fun stuff we take them on so they don't feel like their stuck at school year around but christmas while everyone else goes home to their parents and siblings they are stuck here at school no matter how nice we try to make it."

Bobby said, "to those students the school is not just school its their home like it became mine. Storm's squad has training in the danger room this afternoon."

Kitty nodded and said, "Do you ever miss your parents?"

Bobby said, "not as much as Ronnie my little brother he was 7 when i went home the last time. He'd be a teenager now. One thing I hate is that my parents won't ever know you or our children."

Kitty nodded and put her head back down on his chest again as Bobby held her to him. It was nice in the early morning quiet of the school to just lay there in bed together. Kitty felt Bobby's hand in her hair as she laid there.

Kitty and Bobby finally got up and dressed for the day. Kitty said, "when are we gonna tell everybody bout the baby?"

Bobby said, "How bout this evening at the staff meeting we tell all the staff and tell the students when they get back."

It was a long day as the students left for home and even a few staff members went home to be with their families. Kitty watched as the last of her group that was going home left with his parents. She had given a bit of a progress report to each parent as they picked up their child. Some parents only thought of the school as a fancy school for gifted children, but many of them knew that their children were mutants and that this was a good place for them.

That evening, the entire xmen team gathered in the staff room. They discussed the end of term and Christmas plans for the students still on campus. Right before the meeting ended Bobby cleared his throat and said, "um me and Kitty have an announcement to make."

Kitty grabbed Bobby's hand as he said, "We found out that we're expecting."

The entire staff got excited as they all congratulated the young couple with hugs and handshakes. This was the 2nd baby born into the x-men family after Scott and Jeans little girl Rachel. A new baby was an exciting thing in the group. Kitty noticed all but Wolverine seemed to congragulate them. She looked at him as he stood near the back of the crowd and watched them. Kitty wondered what was up with him because he had been quiet for the last few days, but than again Logan was at times very moody for no reason.

Logan stood at the back of the crowd and watched the group. It was something new to him in the other time line it had been almost to dangerous for them to have children. Their lives had constantly been in danger and than the war had happend and they were always on the run. Logan walked out of the staff room, and went to his own room.

A/n: What bothers Logan about X-men having babies find out in chapter 4 come on guys review i wanna know what yall think do you hate it do you love hell do you have advice on how i can make it better? Also the xmen i know is from the 3 cartoon series and the movies i never read the comics.


	4. Chapter 4 Whats wrong with Logan?

A/n: okay guess I'm gonna try to update this story more often than I have previous ones I have a stressful job and need something to get my stress out lol. Age wise Bobby's 25 and Kitty's 22. Warning this is a bit of a sad chapter.

Chapter 4: Whats up with Logan?

Beast watched as Logan left the staff room after Bobby and Kitty's announcement. He noticed the upset look in Kitty's face as she looked up at Bobby. Beast decided to follow Logan and he found him in his room. Beast knocked on the door and Logan answered. Logan said, "What you want Hank?"

Beast said, "What was that bout Logan? I think you upset Kitty and Bobby with your reaction."

Logan sat down on his bed and said, "I know the professor remebers what happend in 1973 do you?"

Hank said, "yeah I remeber. In your other timeline did something happend that upset you about this announcement."

Logan said, "none of the Xmen in that timeline ever had children. One got pregnat though."

Hank said, "Oh what happend?"

Logan looked down at his hands and said, "Her name was Melissa she was my wife. We were careful but as you know no birth control is 100 percent effective. Despite the circumstances we were excited and even found out that we were having a boy was going to name him Thomas Charles after Melissa's dad and the Professor. Right as the fight with the sentinels really started happening and they started gathering up mutants they took her. All of us were away on a mission except her and Kitty. Melissa being pregnat of course couldn't go on the mission. Kitty was still kinda young for missions and had stayed behind with her and the students in case something happend while we were gone. That night the school was attacked they killed many out right and took others including Kitty prisoner."

Hank said, "What happend to Melissa?"

Logan said, "I never found out when we got back to the mansion wed lost 3 xmen as well. You, Rogue and Havock Scott's younger brother who had rejoined the Xmen not long after Scott died. The mansion was gone and so were all but a few students who had somehow been able to hide in the subbasement. Melissa and Kitty were gone as well Bobby and I went searching for them. A few months later we found Kitty in one the concentration camps and were able to break her out with the help of a sympathic guard. Kitty was out of it for days didnt even speak. She screamed with nightmares and cried most the time laying in bed. I dont know what had happend at that place but it had to been horrible. Kitty was only 17 but that time had aged her. Bobby didnt leave her side the entire time and she finally spoke to him about what happend the night the school was destroyed. She said they had just put the younger students to bed and had gotten the older ones together to watch a movie when the room exploded. Kitty was knocked out and that was the last thing she remebered before waking up at the camp. She never saw Melissa at the camp but there was rumors that pregnat Mutants were killed right out. Kitty finally recovered for the most part though she was never the same the innocent young girl had grown up overnight it seemed. After that she and Bobby were together and for the first time since the night Rogue died in his arms Bobby was happy. I was happy for them but I resigned myself to what I had feared since the night of the attack that Melissa was gone. Not long after that I left with Storm to find the professor and Magneto while Bobby and Kitty went off with Colossus and the others. I'm sorry Hank I guess the announcement just brought back those memories."

Hank said, "I understand know and I'm sorry to hear about your wife. I just know that Logan of this time period was very excited for Scott and Jean and loves Rachel. Thats probably what is upsetting Kity and Bobby nobody else here knows about what happend me and the Professor choose to keep it to ourselves."

Logan nodded and said, "I guess I need to apologize to Bobby and Kitty."

Hank nodded and said, "I think so poor Kitty looked on the verge of tears when I left."

Kitty and Bobby watched as Beast followed Logan out. Kitty said, What was that about?"

Professor X who had read Logan's mind to know what he was worried about and could hear Hank and Logan's conversation said, "Logan just going through something guys I wouldnt worry about it."

Kitty said, "We didnt do anything did we?"

Professor gave Kitty a hug and said, "no Little cat you just take care of yourself and that baby and dont worry about Logan."

Kitty smiled at the professor's use of her nickname that she had been given when she first joined the adult X-men team. The name pertained more to her size than her age though at the time of her joining though she was the youngest X-men. She hugged the Professor and said, "I will."

Kitty and Bobby headed back to their room and were watching tv when Logan knocked on the door. Bobby got up and opened the door and said, "hey Logan."

Logan said, "Can I come in guys."

Bobby looked over at Kitty as she nodded and said, "yeah come on."

Kitty sat up from where she had been laying on the bed and Bobby sat back down beside her on their bed. Logan sat down in their desk chair as Bobby turned the tv off. Logan said, "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to upset yall. I'm happy about the baby just like everybody else something else is going on right now ok."

They nodded and Bobby said, "Is everything ok Logan?"

Logan said, "yeah im working through it with the Professor guys yall dont need to concern yourselves with it ok."

Bobby said, "okay but if you need to talk you know I'm here for you both of us are."

Kitty nodded as Logan said goodnight and left. She looked at Bobby and said, "Somethings up with him he hasnt been that moody in years Bobby."

Bobby said, "yeah your right something just ain't right about him but you know how Logan can be sometimes."

Kitty said, "I'm just gald he's not upset about us having a baby. I dont know why he would be though."

Bobby said, "I don't know."

Bobby climbed into bed next to Kitty and turned the tv back on. Kitty stretched and snuggled into his arm as they laid there watching tv.

A/n: I know its kinda sad but the whole story cant be all happy. I know im kinda out of character with that for Logan but if u watch the movies you'll see a softer side to him. Please review like i said tell me if you like, hate or have advice. Also I'd love baby names cause unlike with my other stories I dont have any idea for name for the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Future

Chapter 5 a little background on Kitty

A/n: okay the next 2 chapters arent really gonna be chapters I think its best to give you a bit of a background on both our main characters here and yes i know many of yall know kitty and bobby's stories the Marvel way but I like to be different though im taking some from what i read on wikipedia plus bobby's been round so long being one the first x-men that its hard to act get a good background on him. Sorry guys this is a lil late I work 3rd shift and didnt wake up til 2 hours before i had to be at work plus I decided halfway through writing the next real chapter to do this.

Kitty Pryde was 9 years old when she first phased through something. It was a freak accident actually that made her powers manifest themselves. Kitty and some friends were playing outside one day when Kitty ran out in the road after their ball. A car swerved to miss her but didnt quite make it and the sideview mirror went through her. She dismissed it and swore to herself she must have only imagined it and it came close to hitting her.

When Kitty was 12, she started phasing more. One morning she woke up to find herself under her bed instead of on it. She was like what the heck. She would have thought she had fallen out of bed but she actually was under the bed not beside it. This happend 3 mornings in a row and on the 3rd morning her mom actually found her. Kitty told her what happend and her mom didnt believe her. A few days later, they got a knock on the door it was Professor X, Jean, and Storm. They had come to invite Kitty to attend the school. At first, her parents were a little concerned about her going away so far but they assured them that it was a good school with quite a few students Kitty's age. Kitty's parents thought about it for a few weeks and finally decided to let her go. Kitty started at Xavier's school in the middle of the fall semester.

Kitty had been at the school for 3 days the first time she saw Bobby. Kitty was walking down the hall with her roommate Siryn when she saw him standing in the doorway to a classroom talking to Pyro. Kitty thought he was cute from the first time she'd seen him even though he was obvioulsy older than her. Siryn pushed her in the back cause when Kitty saw him. Siryn laughed at her and later teased her about it. She said, "Girl hes 3 years older than us and a member of the jr. X-men squad he's way out of your leage."

Kitty couldnt get Bobby off her mind though and smiled at him everytime she saw him in the hall. When Kitty was 14, Rogue came to the academy. Kitty was jealous of the relationship that Bobby and Rogue started. At 14 and in 9th grade, Kitty was now able to join the Jr. X-men squad. Really all the group did was trainings in the Danger room except for a select few of the seniors that did go occasionally on less dangerous missions with the adult X-men. She didn't know why she had a crush on Bobby even she felt it was silly cause he was 17 and a senior but she couldnt help her feelings.

All that changed one night in early December. She had got a call from her mom that morning, Kitty's grandfather had passed away the night before. Storm had excused her from training that afternoon and Kitty stayed alone in her room. Siryn was staying the night with Jubilee to give her some time alone. Kitty was laying on her bed crying when Bobby knocked on the door. She got up and opened the door suprised to find him there. He said, "I thought I heard somebody crying. Whats wrong you weren't at training this afternoon."

Kitty sits up and wipes her eyes. She said, "My mom called this morning my grandfather passed away last night."

Bobby sat down on the edge of Kitty's bed and said, "Oh god I'm so sorry."

That night was the first night that Kitty and Bobby went iceskating on the fountain in the courtyard. That was also the night that Bobby saw Kitty with new eyes. Up to that time he seen her more as a little sister figure on the jr. X-men team since she was the youngest member and only one of that years 9th graders to join.

Kitty went home the next day and was gone for nearly a week. When she came back, Siryn told her the news Bobby and Rogue had broke up. Kitty wasn't very shocked though she tried not to show it. Her and Bobby had kissed that night out on the ice.

A few weeks after Christmas, Kitty and Bobby were watching a movie when Bobby kissed her again. This time it wasnt a quick kiss like out on the ice it was a deep kiss. That was when they started dating. At first they got concern from both the teachers and Kitty's parents due to their age difference, but as the months went on they became closer and people realized that they were a good couple despite their age difference. Kitty was mature for her age and the two of the them loved each other it was obvious.

After graduating from high school, Bobby joined the adult X-men team while his best friend Pyro left for the brotherhood. The night they first made love was almost one year from the day that they first kissed. It was the night of the first snow and this time Kitty was the one that found Bobby upset and needing comfort. Bobby had just found out that day that Pyro had joined the Brotherhood as Professor X told him that afternoon. That night after everyone was asleep Kitty who had heard the news went to Bobbys room. Now that he was an adult and no longer a student at the school he had his own room. Kitty pulled Bobby outside to go iceskating.

The iceskating helped some but when they got back inside Bobby had asked Kitty to stay with him. Kitty had agreed and one thing led to another and they made love for the first time that night. Kitty had known it was coming and had gotten put on the pill a few months earlier.

A few months later, Bobby worse nightmare was realized in a battle with the Brotherhood he faced Pyro. It was his first mission as a full adult member of the X-men. He had gone on a few minor missions during his senior year but usually stayed back in the jet to have it ready to go when it was time for them to leave. Bobby faced Pyro that night and even though he wound up with the worse of the wounds the bad burn from where at first he refused to fight his former best friend. He was shaken up by the incident. When he got back to the mansion he went to Kitty's room. It was spring break and Siryn was gone home to her family, but Kittyhad opted to stay at school with Bobby. Kitty held Bobby that night as he cried about having to fight his former best friend.

Time went by and Kitty too graduated from high schol. She like Bobby chose to join the adult X-men team and went to college to study to be a biology teacher. On their 3rd anniversary they had another first snow adventure out on the ice this time Bobby was acting a little strange. As they sat down to take their skates off at the end, Bobby got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he had bought. They had visited her parents for Christmas and he'd asked her dads permission to propose. They had only put up a little concern about their age cause she was barely 18 but than again they had been together for 3 years. Kitty had eagerly said yes.

They married one year later at the mansion. Bobby had sent an invitation to his parents but they had simply not replied or showed up. Kitty knew that he was disappointed but he tried not to show it. Her mom knew as well and told Bobby that that day he became her son. Bobby smiled at that and hugged his new mother-in-law. That was how her parents treated Bobby like a son too.

A/n: sorry its a day late but it kinda took a long time to write. Read and review pls. I hope you like this background next chapter I'll give a bit of one on Bobby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bobby's Background

a/n: now its time for Bobby's story.

Bobby's powers manifested at the age of 13. He was taking a shower one night when it suddenly turned cold on him. He looked up and realized there was ice on the shower head. Bobby never said anything to his parents or friends about the incident. His younger brother Ronnie was 4 at the time. A few weeks after the incident in the shower the Professor and Scott came to visit. On his request they did not tell his parents that he was a mutant only that they wanted him to attend their school for the gifted. His parents werent suprised Bobby had always been smart he was in the most advanced classes in his school and still made straight As. Bobby had heard before his dads views on mutants and knew that he probably be turned out when they found out.

Bobby meet Pyro on his first day at the school. He was his roommate and they quickly became best friends. Pyro had been there since he was 9 years old. He had been a foster kid with no real home until coming to the institute . Pyro told Bobby he prefered his codename to his real name John. Bobby learned early at the school that many students and even some the teachers like storm also did the same.

Bobby knew he would someday be a member of the X-men from the time he started at the institute. When he started 9th grade, he quickly signed up for the Jr. X-men Squad they really didnt do anything actually dangerous it was really just training to give them an idea of what it would be like to be X-men one day. He and Pyro were the only members of their year who chose to join the jr squad. Many students of the institute would graduate and go on to live back in normal society, but some like Bobby and others who joined the X-men felt that they wanted to help others like them and possibly stay to teach younger mutants.

The first time Bobby noticed Kitty was a few weeks after she came to the institute. He, Pyro and Sally one the girls in their grade were in the library working on a group project for history class. Kitty was studying by herself at a different table across the room. Pyro said, "Bobby I wouldn't look now but i think you an admirer in the new girl."

Bobby looked over at Kitty and said, "oh come on Pyro shes like 12 years old."

Sally said, "shes pretty cute though and hes right she is staring at you."

Bobby looked over at Kitty who was definately looking over at the group trying to be unnoticed. He smiled at her and went back to working on his project.

When Bobby was 17 and in 12th grade a new girl came to the institute her name was Marie but she prefered her codename Rogue. By this time Bobby had also chosen a codename Iceman though he prefered to go by his real name. At about this time his parents had discovered he was a mutant during a trip home and his dad had disowned him. The institute became his home and the people there his family. Bobby was one the first students to befriend Rogue, and soon they started dating. It went well for a few months but their lack of being able to have physical contact strained their relationship.

By December Rogue and Bobby were doing more fighting than getting along and than the night that changed things between him and Kitty happend. He had found her upset and crying in her room and decided in order to cheer her up to take her outside. He saw Kitty in a new light that night and realized he liked her alot. He didnt mean to and told himself shes only 14 but he leaned in and kissed her. What neither of them knew was that Rogue had seen the whole thing. The next day she confronted Bobby about it. She said, "you not only freaking cheat on me but you do it with a damn 14 year old."

Bobby said, "I dont know why I kissed her but last night I realized I like her Rogue."

He did feel bad for doing that to Rogue and told her so. She did evantually get over it and a few weeks later Jimmy came to the school within a few months they were dating and happy. Rogue forgave Bobby and they became friends again.

A few weeks after Christmas Bobby and Kitty offically becamea couple. At first he got concerned comments from a few of the teachers and older students. Scott actually even gave him a sex lecture. Bobby went away from that dicussion a little pissed off seriously he may been 17 years old and a male but he did realize his girlfriend was only 14, and he had sex education just like all the other students at the school in 8th grade.

After graduation that spring, Bobby offically became a member of the adult X-men. He also started attending the university in town he studied mathematics and accounting becoming a certified public accounting but also getting a teachers degree. Two weeks after graduation, Pyro left the school after having an argument with Scott who was the field leader the team. Bobby still remebered when Professor X called him into office to tell him the news. He had asked him to bring Kitty with him in fact figuring he'd need the support.

Professor X sat behind his desk looking at the young couple. He actually had been one the few members of the staff that didn't seem to mind their age difference maybe its when Logan came back from the future and hed talked to the older version of himself hed seen Kitty and Bobby and the concern in Bobby's eyes for her. Professor X said, "Bobby I've located John. He's joined the Brotherhood."

That night Bobby and Kitty went iceskating again this time he was the one that needed comforting. After they finished ice skating, they went back to his room and he asked her to stay with him that night. He wasn't planning on it but that actually had been the night they first made love. He had been preparing for this for a few months now just in case, but never put pressure on her to do it. At the same time though he knew she had gone to Jean about putting her on the pill, and after that he made sure he kept a box of condoms in his nightstand.

A few months later, Bobby's worse nightmare was realized. He faced Pyro in battle. He never forget that day. Pyro stood in front of him. He said, "Well Well well if it ain't goody good Iceman."

Bobby at first refused to fight his best friend, and that caused Pyro to burn his arm pretty badly. Bobby still hated when the fight was over and the Brotherhood wind up escaping. When he got back to the institute after Jean had attended to wrapped his arm, Bobby went up to Kitty's room. It was spring break and her roommate was gone home. Bobby opened the door and found Kitty sitting up in bed waiting on him.

She opened her arms to him and he wrapped her up in his arms. She gently touched the bandage around his left arm. She said, "I heard you were hurt, but Scott wouldnt let me see you when I went downstairs."

Bobby pulled her toward her bed and they cuddled up together on the twin bed. It didn't have as much room as the double bed in his room but right now he didn't care he needed the comfort of holding her close. Kitty put her arms around Bobby and tried to comfort him. Bobby cried as he laid in bed with Kitty and evantually she fell asleep against him but he laid there thinking about what happend that day.

Jean knocked on the door and than opened it. Bobby figured she must gone by his room to check on him and figured out he was with Kitty. Even though he was technichally breaking the school rules by being in Kitty's room after lights out Jean said nothing. She said, "Are you okay Bobby?"

Bobby said, "no but I will be. I know this is against the rules but."

Jean said, "don't worry I understand you needed comforting tonight nothing like being held by the person you love when your upset. Scott told me Kitty showed up downstairs while I was treating you she probably needed it as much as you did."

Two years later during their annual ice skating trip, Bobby proposed to Kitty. She was only a few months away from graduating from high school and had already expressed her interest with staying on at the insititute as a teacher and member of the X-men.

A/n: i know Bobby's background is a little more detailed than Kitty's was its my day off and once again im suffering from insomia tonight a combination of adhd, working third shift and the heat. hope u enjoy once again pls review i know ppl are reading but if u dont send reviews i don tknow what yall think. More than likely ill get another chapter up today the next one is alrady half written lil spoiler Kitty's parents visit and its time to tell them the news. Also I didnt act say much about what happend with Bobby's parents for a reason thats all im saying.


	7. Chapter 7 Incident at the Mall

Chapter 7: time to tell the parents

A/n: alrite back to the story.

Kitty woke up to her husbands arms around her as they laid together in bed. It was the first day of Hanakkah and her parents were arriving today to celebrate it with her. Bobby was slightly snoring against her shoulder where his head was buried against it. Kitty giggled at the sight of him with his face buried into her shoulder. They had spent a good part of the night having sex and they were both still naked under the blankets. That was one thing that Kitty loved about school vacations they had less chance of a middle night emergancy with the students so they felt more comfortable sleeping that way. Bobby moaned and said, "whats so funny?"

Kitty gently pushed her husband away from her a bit and said, "you just looked silly big man like you with your face buried into my shoulder."

Bobby smiled and kissed his wife's bare shoulder as she suddenly sat up and ran to their bathroom. Bobby quickly followed her as she leaned over their toliet throwing up what was left of last night's supper. Bobby gently rubbed her bare back as she leaned over the toliet bowl. As she finished, Bobby reached over to the sink and got some water for her. Kitty drank it and sat down on the floor. Bobby gently pulled her back in his arms and rubbed her back. Kitty said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Bobby kissed her on the head and said, "hey its alrite its all part of having a baby. I get to watch you throw up and deal with cravings and hormonal moods. Price I pay to get to be a daddy and its gonna be worth it. Plus I've seen you through alot worse in our time as X-men."

Kitty laughed as she stood up and headed back to their bedroom and sat down on the edge of their bed. Bobby walked back into the bedroom with her and said, "you feel better now."

Kitty nodded and sighed as she looked over at the clock on the dresser. It was already after 9 and they had a busy day ahead of them. Bobby looked at the time as well and got up as he knew about the busy day ahead. Kitty and him were taking a group of students to the mall after breakfast and than they had to go to the airport to pick up her parents that evening.

After getting dressed, they headed downstairs to the dinning hall. Everybody was eating when they sat down at the staff table. Professor X said, "nice of yall 2 to join us. Oh yeah Bobby by the way nice hickey."

Kitty looked over at her hubby and blushed when she saw the love bite on the side of his neck. Bobby grinned and said, "I tried to fight her off I swear."

Kitty smacked his arm and all the staff laughed at the young couple. Breakfast at the mansion started at 930 and if you were late especially a couple you tend to get a bit of teasing it was all in good fun. They were a family and they acted like it. Professor X became serious and said, "Your parents come today right Kitty?"

Kitty said, "yeah they're plane comes in at 6. Thanks for letting them stay here at the school Professor."

Professor said, "its no problem Kitty. I know yall only get to see them a few times a year."

The Professor knew and appreciated the sacrifice that the staff of the school made to stay on and teach younger mutants. Being a teacher or staff member at the institute was a 24/7 365 day a year job. They had students who had no family so they stayed there year around the school was their home. On top of that many had their duties as X-men as well. Being an X-men wasn't a requirement of being a staff member of the school actually 2 of the staff members weren't even mutants. Professor X only required that his staff members love the children and have a want to see them improve themselves and grow. The consisted of 7 teachers, a cook, a nurse, and of course Jean who was the doctor. Not all lived on campus but most did. The cook and the nurse were the nonmutants. In the early days of the school, the teachers took turns cooking meals, but as school grew it became a full time job and they hired a cook. The nurse had been hired after Jean had Rachel it freed her up to spend more time with her daughter cause the nurse could handle some the more minor ailments and stuff that came up in a school of children.

Jean said, "We got a pretty busy today sides that Kitty, Bobby and I are taking some the older students to the mall this morning for Christmas shopping. Scott and some the boys are supposed to set up the Christmas tree while were gone so we can decorate it tonight."

The Professor said, "its the first day of Hannakkah aint it."

Kitty the only Jewish staff member said, "yeah I got everything ready for it we have 2 jewish students here for christmas break."

After breakfast, Kitty, Bobby and Jean loaded the group of students who were going to the mall up in one the school vans. They had a group of 15 passenger vans they used for small trips like this.

At the mall, Jean gathered the group of 8 students around her. She paired them off in partners and said, "alrite I expect yall to behave and stay with your buddy. Kitty, Bobby and me will be walking around the mall. You each have a cell phone and our numbers if anything comes up. Behave remeber trips like this is a privilege not a right and if theres any incidents you may have that privilege taken away. Meet us at the front of the food court at 2 o'clock sharp."

Bobby and Kitty headed into the mall to finish up their Christmas shopping. Each member of the staff was responsible for christmas shopping for one the students whod stayed back at the school. They finished purchasing the gifts for their assigned student and than wondered around the mall together. About 30 minutes before time to go they passed a group of their students but they seemed to be in a heated discussion with 2 teenage boys. They moved close to see what was going on but did not interfere yet. They knew that their students needed protecting at times, but they also needed to learn to deal with issues by themselves.

One the boys was taunting the group. He pushed Alison the only girl in the group so hard that she fell to the ground and said, "yall some those freaks from that boarding school for mutants aren't yall."

Alison's boyfriend a boy named Adam pushed the boy back and said, "yeah you wanna make something of it. Don't pick on a girl deal with me."

Kitty looked at Bobby with a worried face Adam had super strength as part of his powers and when he got angry he tended to lose control. Bobby than stepped in he said, "hey what's going on here."

The boys' friend said, "who are you?"

Bobby said, "I'm Mr. Drake one the kids' teachers."

Bobby was all authority and the two boys backed down immediately. Bobby turned to Adam and said, "you know better Adam if you lost control with that boy it could have been bad. We'll discuss this with the Professor when we get back to school now its time to meet everyone else."

Adam said, "I'm sorry Bobby but he pushed Alison and I couldn't let that go. You understand don't you. I just can't stand there and let him hurt my girlfriend."

Bobby looked over at Kitty who was making sure Alison was okay and nodded. He said, "but using your fists isnt always the answer Adam. Is she okay Kitty?"

Kitty said, "yeah."

They all headed out to meet Jean and the others. Jean saw the look on Bobby and Adam's faces. She said, "what happend?"

Bobby said, "Just a small issue with some local teens I dealt with it."

Jean nodded and they all drove back to the school. Kitty headed upstairs to wrap the gifts she bought and rest a bit. Bobby had taken Adam to see the Professor when he got back. He came back and sighed when he sat down on their bed. Kitty said, "How'd that go?"

Bobby said, "Professor let him off pretty easy a week's extra chores helping in the kitchen. I asked him not to be to hard on Adam yes he could have lost control but he was defending his girlfriend I can understand that, but like I told him at the mall using his fists isn't always the answer he could have hurt that guy if he lost control. At the same time I know the instinct that takes over when you see the one you love hurt."

Kitty nodded remebering an almost similar incident that had happend when she and Bobby were dating and had gone to see a movie together. Bobby had gone to the bathroom and some big burly guy about a year older than Kitty decided to smack her on the ass. Kitty had been able to stop Bobby before beating the guy to a pulp, but he still gave him a good few punches and Kitty even slapped the guy before Bobby came out. It still cracked Kitty up a little how people especially guys tended to underestimate her due to her small size. Bobby had wound up grounded for a week for that incident but scott who'd dealt with it had gone easy on Bobby cause of why he'd hit the guy.

That evening Kitty and Bobby headed to the airport to meet her parents' plane. Her parents lived in Indiana and she only saw them a few times a year. She and Bobby had gone home last for a weekend in October for her mom's birthday. They watched as her parents came out and hugged both of them so happy to see her parents. Kitty also knew that she had to tell them the news.

A/n: okay well this chapter wound up a little longer than I thought you'll see her telling her parents and their reaction in the next chapter. One thing that sucks about movies is there so short you dont see much of the every day interaction between couples thats really what this story is gonna be prob not alot of action but just their everyday lives.


	8. Chapter 8 telling the Parents

chapter 8 Kitty's Parents

Kitty stood as she watched her parents came toward them in the airport. She tightened her grip on Bobby's hand as she suddenly felt nervous about telling her parents about the baby. She knew that she was lucky in the fact that her parents had always supported her. She had seen many students at the institute had been kicked out by their parents when they found out they were mutants. Where her parents had supported her decision to go to the school and than to stay on as a teacher and member of the X-men, but at the same time she wasn't sure how her parents react to them being pregnat.

Kitty's mom hugged her and said, "I've missed yall so much you need to visit more often."

Bobby laughed as he hugged Kitty's mom as well and said, "yeah you always tell us that."

Kitty's dad hugged them as well and said, "Its great to see yall though."

Bobby loved his wife's parents. He was glad they supported both of them in all thier decisions. He remebered the trip home when Kitty had told them her decision to stay at the institute. Her parents had already expected the news and they weren't much more suprised when that evening after Kitty had gone to bed when Bobby had asked permission to propose to their daughter. Only thing that they had asked of Bobby was for them to wait until she finished her education before they started a family.

After grabbing her parents' luggage, they headed back to the school. Kitty showed them to one the guest rooms. They didn't have many visitors at the school though occasionally old students visited and former X-men as well. Some X-men like Scott, Jean and Storm served for years but many only served for a few years and than moved on though many of them could be called on in time of need to help.

Kitty said, "Well I'll let yall settle in before supper after that me and Bobby have some news."

Her mom said, "really."

Kitty said, "yep. We'll tell you after supper."

Kitty went upstairs to find her husband who was helping some the younger boys with a video game. Kitty smiled at the sight of him with the 10 year old boys sitting on the floor in front the tv. When Bobby saw her standing in the doorway he grinned at her and said something to the boys before getting up. She smiled at him as he walked over to her and said, "Did you get your parents settled?"

Kitty nodded and said, "I told them we have some news for after supper."

Bobby nodded as he hugged her and said, "I love you baby."

After supper that night everyone gathered in the living room to first light the menorah and than the students and the rest the staff would decorate the tree. Kitty had April the youngest of the jewish students light the menora since it was the job of the youngest person. Her dad explained to everyone gathered the story of Hanakkah. After they finished that everyone started decorating the tree, but Kitty and Bobby wanted to tell her mom and dad their news. They went downstairs under the disguise of making everyone hot chocolate and set down at the table in the kitchen.

Kitty held on to Bobby's hand for support. She said, "Mom and Dad we found out a few weeks ago that we're expecting."

Kitty's mom hugged her and said, "really I'm gonna be a grandmother."

Kitty's dad said, "yall didn't waste any time after Kitty finished school huh."

Bobby said, "actually this wasn't exactly planned."

Kitty said, "yeah I went for my regular physical with Jean and she's like your pregnat girl. Suprised us a bit, but we're happy and so is the rest the X-men another little one to spoil. Everybody dots on little Rachel even old crabby Logan."

Bobby said, "yeah Rachel seemed to take a liking to Logan. She's always Unca Ogan. Better than her pronicuation of my name Unca Ob."

Kitty laughed and said, "oh everyone loves her shes spoiled rotten by the staff and the students."

Kitty's mom said, "so what does this mean about yall staying here will you continue to live here or get your own place."

Bobby said, "We haven't really discussed it yet but for now we'll probably continue to live on property. Professor Xavier is actually looking into mayb adding another wing to the building or a seperate dormatory as we continue to grow."

They finished up with the hot chocolate and headed back upstairs to were everybody was still decorating the tree. The kids were having a blast even little Rachel was having fun as she watched the older kids decorate the tree. Kitty set down beside were Jean was watching all the excitment.

She said, "well we told them."

Jean said, "I'm sure they were excited I know my parents were when we told them about Rachel. They bout given up on being grandparents."

Kitty said, "they were though we weren't expecting this soon to start a family but I guess stuff happends."

Later that night after everyone was in bed, Kitty and Bobby laid together in their bed talking. Bobby ran his hand through Kitty's hair and said, "well they took that well."

Kitty nodded as she laid against his shoulder and said, "I'm just glad thats over i was a litle nervous about telling them."

Bobby kissed the top of her head and they settled down to sleep having had a long day. At about 2 in the morning though, they got a knock on the door. Bobby got up and opened the door to the professor. He said, "Bobby I just got a phone call its from your mother."

A/n: thought id leave it on a cliffhanger heres the chapter i alluded to earlier about Bobby's parents. Sorry Im not updating as much this week its been a long week at work I'll try to update tommorrow though.


	9. Chapter 9 middle the night call

Chapter 9: Middle night Phone call

A/n: okay i know my grammer esp in speech aint that great if yall havent figured it out you'll realize im southern. I talked to my yankee cousin who gave me a few suggestions on yankee talk so ill attempt to write dialog bett. sorry this is kinda late very late it was a crazy week at work my boss changed my work schedule and im still getting used to it.

Bobby heard a knock on the door at 2 in the morning. He opened the door to find Professor X. Many things ran through his mind what might be wrong. He never expected what he said, "Bobby I just got a call from your mom."

Bobby was shocked to say the least his dad had disowned him 9 years ago, and he hadn't heard from either of his parents since that day. He said, "What is it?"

Professor X said, "It's very important and its going to be a long conversation. Will you get dressed and meet me in my office you might want to bring Kitty."

Bobby nodded and said, "we'll be there in 10 minutes."

Bobby turned around to find Kitty sitting up in bed looking at them. Bobby walked over to his wife and said, "What in the world does my mom want?"

Kitty said, "I don't know but since its 2 in the morning it must be very important."

Bobby nodded and pulled pants and a shirt on over the boxers he wore to bed. Kitty got up and also got dressed quickly. Bobby said, "I can't help but worry something is gone wrong. No matter what happend 9 years ago theyre still my parents and my little brother and I still love them."

Kitty hugged Bobby and said, "of course you do Bobby."

Bobby held his wife to him for a few minutes taking comfort in her arms before heading to Professor's office. Kitty held his hand as they sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. Professor X looked at the young couple. He thought about what Wolverine had said the other night about them being young and happy again. He said, "Bobby your mom called cause your dad had a heart attack last night."

Bobby gripped Kitty's hand harder and said, "Is he okay?"

Professor X said, "Hes in serious condition in the hospital but thats not the only issue it seems what caused his heart attack was the manifestation of your brother's powers. Your dad's been in bad health for the last few years and the shock caused it."

Bobby said, "Ronnie but hes nearly 16."

Professor X said, "yes a little old for his powers to appear but not unheard of remeber Rogue's didn't appear until she was 17. We always knew this was a possibility a person is a mutant often their siblings are too look at Scott and Alex for example."

Bobby said, "thats why my mom called than she wants me to come get Ronnie I bet."

Professor X said, "yes she wants you to come down there not just to get Ronnie but your dad is asking for you Bobby."

Bobby said, "I guess we better go get ready to go down there than."

Professor X said, "We'll cover your responsibilities here at the school. Why don't you two go get ready to go?"

Bobby and Kitty headed back to their room to pack bags. Bobby said, "really should we just drop everything and go down there. My parents have had nothing to do with me for the last 9 years."

Kitty said, "its not for them we're going down there its for Ronnie to support him we know how scary it is when your powers manifest."

Bobby said, "yeah its not his fault what happend he was only 7. He probably didn't even understood what was going on."

They started packing their stuff and than heard another knock on the door. It was Kitty's parents this time. Her mom said, "Professor Xavier woke us and told us whats going on. We're going with you."

Bobbby said, "I'm sorry this came right in the middle of your visit."

Kity's dad said, "Don't worry we understand."

After they got ready to leave, they headed downstairs to Bobby and Kitty's car. Bobby drove toward Boston as they talked. Kitty's dad said, "so is it unusual for siblings to both be mutants?"

Bobby said, "no its quite common scott's younger brother alex is a mutant his codenamen is Havock, but it don't always happen one our students Hailey is from a set of Quads and she's the only mutant in the set."

Kitty's mom said, "Will yall's child be a mutant for sure."

Bobby said, "most likely yes, but he or she may just carry the gene but not be one as well. We'll know when they're a teenager."

Kitty gently took her husband's hand across the seat as he smiled over at her. Her parents evantually fell back to sleep in the backseat. Kitty said, "are you ready to face your parents?"

Bobby nodded and said, "its about time really."

Kitty covered her stomach with one hand and said, "we have to tell them about the baby hopefully they will be happy."

They arrived in Boston at about 10 that morning and Bobby drove straight to the hospital. He had called his mom and she meet them downstairs. She hugged Bobby and said, "I'm so glad you're here."

A/n: so here's why i didnt go into details about what happend with Bobby's parents they'll discuss it more in future chapters. Suggestions for Ronnie's powers and codename will be appreciated that was a suggestion from my nephew actually. I couldn't decide if i'd either have Ronnie become a mutant or some kind of family emergancyso instead decided to make it both. I know Ronnie and Bobby in the movie are closer in age Ronnie appears about 15 in X2 but artistic license right. I also know in the movies Kitty and Bobby appear the same age but in the comics Kitty's one the youngest X-men.


	10. Chapter 10 confrontation at the hospital

Chapter 10: Bobby's Parents

Bobby hugged his mom briefly as she greeted them and introduced Kitty and her parents. He had not seen his parents since he was 16 so they had never meet Kitty though they knew they were married. Bobby said, "mom I'd like you to meet my wife Katherine but we call her Kitty and her parents. Anna and Joseph Pryde."

Bobby's mom said, "nice to meet you all."

Bobby said, "why after 9 years did you contact me mom? I mean you all didn't even show up to our wedding."

Bobby's mom said, "cause after Ronnie's powers manifested I realized that me and your dad needed to accept that our sons were different."

Kitty's mom said, "and you couldn't accept that when you found out Bobby was a mutant you kicked him out at 16. You havent contacted him in 9 years. You didn't even show up to their wedding."

Bobby's mom said, "Bobby lied to us we thought the school was a prep school for the gifted. He came home when he was 16 and told us the truth saying he was joining something called the X-men when he graduated."

Kitty's mom said, "we never turned Kitty out we accepted and supported her and Bobby through their decisions."

Bobby said, "this isnt the place right now dad's in the hospital and I came to see him and to take Ronnie back with me to school."

They all agreed and moved to the waiting room for the icu. Ronnie was sitting in a chair in the corner looking sullen and upset when they entered. Bobby obversed his younger brother from a distance Ronnie had grown up alot in the 9 years since the last time he had seen him. Bobby walked over to his brother and set down across from him in a chair. He said, "Ronnie are you ok?"

Ronnie said, "go away you don't come home for years and now you come for what?"

Bobby said, "I came home to see dad and to bring you back to the institute with me."

Ronnie said, "I dont want to go to no school for freaks."

Bobby looks helplessly at his wife asking with his eyes for her help. Kitty walks over and sits next to Ronnie on the small couch he's sitting on. She says, "its not a school for freaks its a place where you learn to control your powers Ronnie if you don't it can be dangerous not just for you but for everybody else. You'll meet other kids your age that are like you and us."

Ronnie said, "and i'll never see mom and dad again. You left and never came back Bobby. I remeber the night you left after you and dad fought."

Flashback:

_Bobby was home for the summer and he had promised before leaving for the summer to Professor X to tell his parents the truth. He waited until 2 weeks before the end of summer. He sat in the living room with his mom and dad after Ronnie had gone to bed. He said, "mom and dad I've decided what I want to do after i graduate."_

_ Bobby's dad said, "I was gonna ask you about that this summer."_

_ Bobby said, "there's something else I need to tell you as well the school its not just a school for the gifted. It is but its for kids that are gifted as mutants."_

_ Bobby's dad said, "so your a mutant. What does that have to do with what you want to do after graduation?"_

_ Bobby said, "I want to stay on at the school and teach others and be a member of the X-men."_

_ His dad said, "what the fuck is the X-men?"_

_ Bobby said, "a group of mutants led by the Professor who fight for rights of Mutants and for Mutants and humans to live in peace together."_

_ His dad said, "you could do so much better with your life you're smart."_

_ Bobby said, "I want to stay and teach other kids like me as the school gets bigger we need more teachers."_

_ His dad said, "I can't believe you're gonna fuck up your future by being some super hero and a damn teacher. You can leave and come back when you come to your senses you stupid ass freak."_

_ Bobby called Scott that night and he drove down and picked him up. Bobby packed his stuff and left never turning back._

End Flashback

Ronnie said, "I wasn't asleep Bobby I heard you and dad arguing that night. You left the next day and never came back. I lost my big brother that night and now you're back and want to take me back to your freak school to be like you."

Bobby stood up and walked out of the waiting room. Kitty followed him as he stood in the hallway with his head against the wall. She gently put her arms around him from the back and said,"Bobby he's hurt and upset about your dad. He's also scared think about how we felt when we found out we were mutants. Where you not scared? I know I was."

Bobby turned around and put his arms around his wife. He hugged her to him and said, "I guess I never thought about how all this has effected Ronnie. He was only 7 when I left and before that for about as long as he could remeber I was gone."

Kitty said, "that night not only did you lose your family but he lost the big brother that I'm sure he adored. He was 7 years old and all he knew is his brother left and never came back Bobby and now your back and you want him to go back with us. You have to give him time."

Bobby said, "he has to go back with us. He has to learn to control his powers or it can be dangerous."

Kitty nodded and said, "we know that Bobby but right now all he can think about is leaving his parents for a school where he knows noone except the big brother he barely remebers."

Bobby's mom came out and said, "they say that we can see dad for a little while now. He's awake but not talking right now cause they have him on a respirator. Are you okay Bobby?"

Bobby looked at his mom and said, "no my little brother hates me cause I was kicked out of my parents' house at 16 mom. How am I supposed to be ok? I haven't heard from you in 9 years. You suddenly call to tell us that Ronnie has become a mutant and dads had a heart attack. Dad told me 9 years ago that he didn't want to see me again until I came to my senses about my future. Mom I'm a X-man and teach math at the school. Kitty and me have been married for 2 years and in july we're going to be parents. I've done alot of good with my life."

Bobby's mom said, "I didn't want to send you away that night that was your dad's doing."

Kitty's mom had walked out behind her and she spoke up. She said, "than why didn't you stop him? Why did you let him go without saying something?"

Bobby's mom turned on the woman and said, "this is none of your business."

Anna Pryde said, "I beg to differ Bobby is my son now too. I saw how hurt he was when you all didn't show up to their wedding didn't even call to say congratulations. My daughter is a mutant too. Yes it shocked us but we have supported her the whole time. We never turned our backs on her and since they been together we have supported Bobby too. I have been more of a mom to him in the last 7 years than you have been the last 13 years since he started at the institute."

Bobby said, "this isn't the place please mom anna lets just go see dad we'll talk about this later."

A/n: so theres what happend and the confrontation that was coming between Bobby and his mom. of course Ronnie is going to be hurt he was a lil boy and his big brother suddenly leaves and doesnt come back. Reviews pls. Thank you for all the favorits and reviews so far guys.


	11. Chapter 11 Forgiving the Parents

Chapter 11: Starting over

Bobby was nervous as him and his mom walked into the icu. He hadn't seen his dad in 9 years and he had been the one that kicked him out that night. He really wished Kitty could have came back with him to see his dad, but visitation was limited to 2 people at a time. Bobby and his mom walked over to the bed where his dad laid. Bobby was shocked at his dad's appearance. He seemed alot older than the last time Bobby had seen him. He had tubes all through his body and was connected to machines.

Bobby's mom took his hand and his dad opened his eyes as he looked up at her and him. Bobby said, "hey dad."

Bobby's mom said, "I called him like you said he and his wife just got here a few minutes ago."

Bobby's dad reached his hand out for bobby. He mouthed, "I'm sorry forgive me."

Bobby looked down at his dad and realized that maybe his parents realized after Ronnie's powers manifested the mistake they made. Bobby nodded at his dad's question as he looked at his mom. She said, "We're both sorry Bobby. I know we can't make up for the last 9 years but maybe we can start over somehow."

Bobby said, "we can try."

They visited with his dad for a few minutes before visitation was over and they had to go back to the waiting room. Kitty had fallen asleep in one the sleep chairs while they were inside visiting his dad. Bobby smiled at his wife and said, "I probably need to find us a hotel or something so she can get some sleep."

His mom said, "is she ok?"

Bobby said, "yeah shes just 9 weeks pregnat and we went to bed late last night. Yesterday was the first day of Hanukkah and we decoratd the Christmas tree with the students last night. We had just gotten to bed maybe 2 and half hours before Professor X woke us up."

His mom said, "she's pregnat."

Bobby nodded and said, "she just told me the other night and found out herself a few weeks ago."

Bobby moved over to where Kitty was and shook her arm. He said, "kitty baby wake up let's go find us a room somewhere so you can get some sleep."

Kitty stretched and said, "are you sure? I can sleep right here."

Bobby shook his head and said, "It'll be a couple hours before we can see my dad again and you need to get some sleep we been up most the night. Wheres your parents?"

Kitty said, "I think they went down to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat."

Bobby nodded and said, "come on baby. mom we'll be back later okay. YOu have my cell number if you need anything."

Bobby's mom nodded and Bobby and Kitty headed downstairs to the cafeteria and found her parents eating. They sat down at the table with them. Anna said, "I'm sorry bout that argument with your mom Bobby."

Bobby said, "Its alrite. I think we're going to find a room somewhere and get some sleep we only had a few hours before the Professor woke us up. Kitty fell asleep while me and mom were seeing my dad."

Kitty's dad said, "Yeah thats a good idea. How did visiting your dad go?"

Bobby said, "they're asking for my forgiveness for what they did 9 years ago. I think the manifestation of Ronny's powers made them realize that they can't deny what their sons are."

They finished eating and headed out to find a hotel nearby. Theyre was one not to far from the hospital that alot of people with family they're stayed at. Bobby and Kitty got a room and her parents got the room next to it. Bobby and Kitty cuddled together on the bed.

Kitty lay down with Bobby and he pulled her to his chest as she cuddled up to him. He said, "my dad has changed in 9 years I don't remeber him ever looking that old. Professor X told me had been sick but it didn't prepare me to see my dad laying in that hospital bed like that Kitty. He said he was sorry and asked me to forgive him. Momma said they knew they couldn't make up for the last 9 years but could we try to put it behind us."

Kitty pulled her husband to her and held him for a few minutes the best way she could. She could feel him relax against her and said, "its gonna be okay Bobby."

Kitty felt Bobby relax against her and fall asleep as she laid there thinking about what happend that day. She couldn't imagine what her husband was going through at that moment seeing his dad laying in a hospital bed. She snuggled down to her husband and fell asleep taking the warmth and comfort in his arms. She had a feeling that this would be a long couple of weeks, but right now she was tired and needed sleep.

A/n: okay sorry guys during the week ill prob be able to just get one chapter out working 3rds are so hard but here comes the weekend hoping to get 2 chapters out at least over the weekend. I may start doing a few one shots cause I keep coming up with cute lil scenes I cant write due to my resolve to keep this T rated.


	12. Chapter 12 Phone call from Jean

ch. 12 What the dr says

Bobby woke up about an hour later to Kitty's cellphone ringing. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little after 3 in the afternoon. He gently moved so not to wake up his sleeping wife, and grabbed her phone off the nightstand where they'd set both of their cells. He saw that it was Jean. He answered trying not to talk to loud. He said, "hey Jean."

Jean said, "Bobby I thought I called Kitty?"

Bobby said, "I know I answered her phone she's asleep."

Jean said, "Professor X told us this morning about your dad being in the hospital and Ronnie is everything ok?"

Bobby sighed as he heard Jean's voice. Jean had always been like a big sister to the younger members of the X-men. Bobby knew from the time he first started at the institute he could talk to her about anything and she would listen. He said, "I don't know right now Jean its so difficult to forget what happend 9 years ago or that my parents have pretty much ignored the fact they had an older son for the last 9 years too. They have asked me to forgive them but I just don't know."

Kitty moved against him and Bobby could see that she was waking up so he moved out from under her and stood up. He moved over to the small sofa that was in their room and set down. Jean said, "forgiveness is never easy Bobby but remeber your parents are human and we all make mistakes. Remeber it took a few years for my own parents to accept they had a mutant for a daughter. How about Ronnie how is he doing with the mutant thing?"

Bobby said, "He's angry at me for leaving 9 years ago and not coming back he feels that I abandoned him. He doesnt want to come to the institute either he calls it a school for freaks."

Jeansaid, "I had a feeling that this was going to be difficult from the moment Professor X told us about him being a mutant. Bobby take it from his perception one day when he was 7 his big brother just suddenly left to go back to boarding school and never came home again. He probably does feel like you abandoned him. You'll have to give him time and a chance to get to know you again."

Bobby looked over at Kitty who was now sitting up in bed and watching him as he spoke to Jean. He said, "I'll try Jean. Kitty is awake now do you still want to talk to her?"

Jean said, "yeah I wanted to ask her about something. If you want me to I'll see if Scott and one the male students around your brother's age can't come down and talk to you with him maybe in a few days thats helped in a few cases talking to a student their own age."

Bobby said, "yeah that might help. Here's Kitty."

Bobby handed his wife her phone and headed for the shower as he heard her start to discuss something about Hannukkah with Jean. Bobby knew that soon would be time to go back to the hospital so he showered quickly and dressed in fresh clothes. When he came back in the bedroom, Kitty was already off the phone and was sitting on the bed.

Bobby came over and pulled his wife on his lap as he held her close to him. Bobby thought about his wife and everything they have been through during their 7 year relationship. Kitty was his anchor and his strength. She was there for him and supported him through everything.

Kitty sat in her husband's lap and looked at him knowing he had alot on his mind at the moment. She did not say anything just let him take comfort in holding her. She rubbed her adomen with her hand where the baby they made together was. Bobby gently moved his hand down to cover hers and smiled at her. Kitty said, "you okay?"

Bobby leaned down and kissed her on the adomen and said, "not really but I'm getting there just so much has happend in the last few days. We found out we're pregnat. Your parents came to visit and now we're here with my family cause my dad's in the hospital, and my parents want me to forgive them for kicking me out at 16. Jean told me that I should consider forgiving them that my parents are human."

Kitty kissed Bobby on the head and said, "thats up to you Bobby but it will be alot easier with Ronnie at the school to have a relationship with your parents again. Can I ask you a question?"

Bobby smiled at her and said, "I told you years ago that you can ask me anything."

Kitty said, "What are you going to do about Ronnie?"

Bobby said, "I'm not sure yet. Jean suggested that maybe Scott bring down one the male students around his age. That seems to help sometimes."

Kitty nodded and said, "yeah we had to do that a few times when I've gone with the Professor to talk to a potential students."

They were interupted by Bobby's phone ringing. He grabbed it as Kitty got up and headed for the shower. She bathed and dressed in fresh clothes cause they would need to soon head back to the hospital. She went back in the bedroom as Bobby got off the phone and said, "mom wants me to come back to the hospital they have to do surgery on my dad. He's gotten worse."

Kitty hugged her husband and said, "Its gonna be okay Bobby."

Bobby held his wife close and said, "god Kitty what if we lose him."

Kitty said , "it'll be okay Bobby we can get through this together. I'm right here and we can get through anything as long as we are together."

A/n: sorry its late I was gonna update yesterday and I woke up and found I had a leaking ceiling scary thing when I live on the 1st floor of a 3 story building. Its shorter than I planned but I wanted to go on and update. I've also started an outtakes story with flashbacks and stuff called a new future outtakes its M rated cause some of them going to be sex scenes.


	13. Chapter 13 the brotherhoods plan

a/n: sorry guys i had a minor flood in my apt the other night destroying the charger for my laptop. thats why I havent updated in a few days. Got a new one today and I'm so glad I'm hearing impaired though not totally deaf I have trouble hearing on the phone and my computer via my facebook account is my main form of communication. If your a praying person please pray for my grandfather he has been sick on and off since christmas and is currently in icu theyre not totally sure whats wrong just that hes getting sicker.

chapter 13: The Brotherhood's discovery

At A Bunker Somewhere in Canada:

John Allerdyce aka Pyro stood in the woods near the entrance to the bunker that was Magneto's headquarters. Pyro was on guard duty watching the woods for any sign of activity. He turned around though when the door to the bunker opened and Toad came out. He said, "Magneto wants to see you he says its important."

Pyro headed inside to Magneto's room. Pyro had left Xavier's school when he was 18 soon after he graduated. He had orginally planned to join the X-men like Bobby, but he had realized he didn't have any respect for humans. He did not believe in the mission that the X-men believed in he didn't believe that humans and mutants could live in peace together. He had made the decision to leave the X-men and a few weeks later Sabertooth had found him and recruited him to Magneto.

Sometimes Pyro thought his life before the institute cause his hate of humans. His mom and dad died when he was 4 years old in a bad car wreck. After that he had been shuffled from foster home to foster home for 5 years. He had been bullied and teased alot both in school and in the homes. When he was 9 years old, Professor X and Scott had came to see him one day. They had explained to an iccident that had happend a few days before that he thought was his imgination. He had been playing with a lighter one day he was alway facinated with fire for as long as he could remeber. Suddenly the flame went in his hand for a few seonds and stayed there.

When Pyro arrived at the institute, he was the youngest student there. Not many mutants powers appeared as young as his did and even if they did Professor X often did not approach them until they were older unless they were in any immediate danger from their powers or if in Pyro's case they were foster kids or orphans. When he was 13, he meet Bobby. For the first time in his life Pyro had felt he had a real friend. One the things he regretted about leaving was ruining his friendship with Bobby. Bobby had been his best friend for 5 years. He was the one that first pointed Kitty out to Bobby that day in the library. Pyro had a feeling they would wind up together in the end. He had seen the love in Kitty's eyes even at 13. He had snuck in and sat near the back on their wedding day. He knew if circumstances had been different it would have been him and not colossus standing up their at the front as Bobby's best man.

Pyro walked down to Magneto's room. Magneto and Sensor was inside talking. Sensor was a mutant who could detect mutants and their powers. Magneto looked up as he entered and said, "Sensor dectected a new level 4 mutant in Boston he controls water."

Pyro nodded and said, "I gues that means a recruiting trip right."

Magneto said, "yeah but theyre might be a complication the mutant's name is Ronald Drake."

It took Pyro a few minutes to realize where he knew the name from than he remebered. That was Bobby's younger brother. Pyro continued to talk to Magneto about the planned trip, but after he left he knew what he had to do. He had to warn Bobby he had to save Ronnie from the fate of the Brotherhood and maybe redeem himself at the same time.

A/n: short chapter I know but I wanted to update and give a bit of a cliffhanger. I guess I just had to give the story a bit of drama i have chapter 14 already partially written prob update later today or tommorrow


	14. Chapter 14 a warning from unusal person

A/n: so the end of ch 13 might be a bit confusing pretty much Pyro regrets the way him leaving and joining the Brotherhood destroyed his friendship with Bobby. So wow I never knew the actress that plays Kitty is gay course I don't actually watch anything else she plays in I'm a fan of Kitty but not really one of Ellen Page. Now Shawn Ashmore I had a crush on him when he played Jake on Animorphs.

Chapter 14: A warning from the most Unusal Person

Jean was preparing for bed at the mansion late that night as she laid her daughter in her crib in the small nursery off her and Scott's bedroom. Scott was locking up downstairs and making sure all the students were in bed. Jean closed the door most the way to Rachel's room leaving it open a crack so she could hear her. Jean sat down on her and Scott's bed it had been a long day with Bobby and Kitty in Boston she had to take on some extra work.

Scott came in a few minutes later and smiled at her as he pulled his clothes of leaving him in just his boxers and tshirt. Jean smiled as he came over and kissed her before laying down on the bed pulling her up to cuddle with him. He said, "God I'm getting old its hard to believe at one time me, you, Storm and Hank were the only teachers around here making sure the kids behaved adn got in bed at a decent hour."

Jean laughed and kissed him on the lips. She said, "It did help back than there was less students, but maybe you are right and you're just getting old I think I see a grey hair or too up there."

Scott laughed and said, "I'll show you old."

He laughed and tackled her to their bed pinning her under him. He was tickling her when the perimeter alarm went off. Scott and Jean jumped out of bed and grabbed their clothes as they hurried down the stairs. After years of being X-men reaction to an alarm was almost 2nd nature to them. They headed down the stairs meeting the other X-men who were still at the school and even a few the students on the junior X-men squad. Scott was about to open the door ready for a fight when there was a knock.

He opened it surprised usually people that set off the alarms didn't kncok on the door. This perimeter alarm was set to go off based on the dna of certain mutants that were known enemies of the X-men. Pyro stood on the doorstep. Scott said, "Pyro what the hell are you doing here?"

Pyro said, "I'm alone I swear I need to see Bobby right now."

Scott heard in his mind, "Scott bring Pyro down to my office he's right hes alone."

Scott looked at the students and said, "go back to to bed. Everything's fine here."

Adam looked at Pyro and back at Scott and said, "Are you sure Scott?"

Scott looked at Adam who was respected by both students and teachers as the leader of the younger squad. Adam had been at the mansion since he was 8 years old having been abandoned by his parents at their gate after he had lifted and carried the family's kitchen table across the room. He said, "okay Adam you can go with us to the Professor's office it won't be long before you start joining us on missions anyway."

Adam nodded and turned to the rest of the younger squad and said, "you heard Scott back to bed guys."

Scott grabbed Pyro's arm and lead him upstairs to Professor X's office. The Professor was already behind his desk as the different X-men and Pyro stood in front of him. Logan said, "alrite no funny business you little piece of shit I have no problem showing you the business end my claws."

Professor X said, "that's enough Logan Pyro came here to warn Bobby right Pyro."

Pyro nodded and said, "Where is Bobby?"

The Professor said, "In Boston his dad had a heart attack. Just tell us."

Pyro said, "Magneto called me into a meeting earlier he knows Bobby's younger brother is a mutant and he wants him."

Professor X sighed and said, "I was afraid of this."

Jean said, "what do you mean Professor?"

Professor said, "as everyone here knows Bobby has the potential of being a level 5 mutant. Ronnie is coming up as a high level 4 mutant and Magneto has tried to recruit Bobby in the past. He may have wanted to go after Ronnie not only for his powers but also to use him leverage to go after Bobby."

Jean said, "but Bobby would never join the Brotherhood especially not now with Kitty being pregnat."

Professor X said, "We know that Jean but only we know that Kitty's pregnat us and her parents and I'm sure Bobby's mom and brother know by now."

Scott said, "you left here 7 years ago Pyro what do you care about Bobby or his little brother. You turned your back on the team that you swore to protect and than in your first battle with the Brotherhood you burned Bobby badly he still has the scar you know."

Pyro looked down and said, "cause no matter what Bobby was my best friend for 4 years and I care about what happens to Ronnie. I've also for the last few months been considering leaving the Brotherhood realizing I made a mistake."

Professor X said, "okay we need to discuss this later guys right now we have to warn Bobby and some of us need to get to Boston to back him up too."

Jean said, "I'll call Bobby and I'll stay here with the students while the rest of you go."

Scott said, "okay this is the team for this mission. Storm, Beast, Angel, Adam, and me. Time for your first mission Adam you think your ready. On top of needing to make sure the Brotherhood doesn't attack them Bobby is having issues convincing his brother to come here. I was going to go down with you in a few days and talk to him. Everybody meet in the hanger in 1 hour."

A/n: okay so now for some action next chapter i havent actually decided on a codename for my OC Adam though Allison his g/f we saw in an earlier chapter is Magma from the Xmen legends game.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: okay I do realize it seems crazy Pyro got to the mansion so quickly so lets say the scene at Magneto's headquarters actually happend a few days previous.

Chapter 15

Bobby was sitting in the waiting room with his mom, brother, Kitty and her parents. Kitty had fallen asleep again against his chest. They had sat their for 6 hours now waiting for the surgery that his dad was having to be over. Bobby looked down at Kitty and moved her down to were her head was laying in his lap.

His mom said, "she looks young."

Bobby looked down at Kitty and smoothed her hair a little bit. He said, "Shes 22 just 3 years younger than I am, but alot of parents mistake her for a student."

Bobby's cellphone went off just as he was about to say something else he looked at his watch it was nearly midnight whatever it was couldn't be good. He said, "this is got to be the school I'll be back ina few minutes."

He walked out in the hallway and answered the phone. He said, "Jean whats wrong?"

Jean said, "Pyro showed up at the mansion about an hour ago. Magneto and the Brotherhood are after Ronnie."

Bobby said, "Damn I should have known he would go after my brother he's been after me for years. I can't fight them alone Jean and Kitty is unable to while shes pregnat."

Jean said, "I know a team is on their way to join you there in Boston. They're getting ready to leave now they should be there within a few hours."

Bobby said, "My dads in surgery right now this is the last thing we need right now."

Jean said, "I know I got to go Rachel's up probably all the excitement be safe."

Bobby said, "thanks."

He walked back into the waiting room and looked at his still sleeping wife now curled up on the couch they were sitting on. He hated to wake her up right now, but if he didn't let her know what was going on she'd beat his ass pregnat or not and he knew it. Bobby looked at his mom and Ronnie and at Kitty's parents. He had to tell them what was going on, but he did not know how. Kitty's mom and dad knew about the X-men of course but they tended to keep some the more dangerous stuff out of conversations.

Bobby pulled Kitty up and said, "Kitty wake up I got to tell yall something."

Bobby's mom said, is there something wrong Bobby?"

Bobby said, "yeah there is."

Kitty sat up and said, "Whats wrong Bobby?"

Bobby said, "Jean just called Pyro showed up at the mansion tonight it seems Magneto is after Ronnie and plans to come for him."

Kitty eyes opened wide and said, "wait a minute Pyro came to warn us."

Bobby nodded and looked over at his mom and Kitty's parents both listening wide eyed. Bobby's mom said, "wait a minute whose Magneto and Pyro and why would he be after Ronnie."

Kitty was the one that answered that question. She said, "Magneto is Erik Lensherr you probably have heard of him on the news."

Bobby's mom said, "yeah hes some kind of mutant terrorist right."

Bobby said, "you could say that he and his kind give mutants a bad name. You remeber Pyro mom as John my friend who was an orphan that came home with me sometimes for school breaks."

Bobby's mom nodded and said, "so this Magneto guy is now after Ronnie why?"

Ronnie looked up at his brother with scared eyes for the first time since he came home Bobby saw the baby brother he had left behind. Bobby said, "I'm a level 5 mutant which is the highest and rarest level of mutant. Pretty much it means I'm very difficult to kill. SInce it was realized about 4 years ago that I was level 5 Magneto has tried to recruit me to the Brotherhood. Theres only 2 other level 5 mutants known to the X-men both are X-men actually ones the Professor and the other is Jean. I would never change over to his side, but that hasn't kept him from trying."

Ronnie said, "But this still doesn't explain why he wants me."

Kitty looked at her husband and said, "I think what it is Ronnie that maybe he think he can use you as leverage against Bobby to get him to join the Brotherhood he did it once a few years ago with me he kidnapped me and held me for 2 weeks luckily some the X-men were able to rescue me."

Kitty's mom had a quick intake of breath as she looked her husband. She said, "You all never told us about that or the Brotherhood."

Kitty said, "We didn't want to scare you mom you knew that as X-men we risk our lives alot yes. Its for a good cause we fight for equal rights for mutants and mutants and humans to get along."

Ronnie said, "you expect me to join this group when I graduate like you did don't you."

Bobby said, "thats up to you Ronnie. Each year we graduate around 10 students on average and maybe one joins the X-men, but most the time our students return to normal life the best they can. Some our students go on to college in the nearby town like me and Kitty did and Professor X lets them stay on at the school too."

Kitty nodded and said, "Three members of Bobby's class joined the X-men but noone between our 2 years did and I was the only one from my class that did. At the institute you get a good education and learn to control your powers. That is all that is expected of the students."

Bobby said, "right now we need to deal with this issue with the Brotherhood and than I hate to do this momma but we need to get Ronnie back to the school asap. Thats the best place to keep him safe."

Bobby's mom nodded and said, "yes I agree with you."

Bobby looked at his phone as it went off and saw it was Scott. He answered and said, "Are yall here?" 

Scott said, "Yeah we will be at the hospital in a second. I think its best we get your brother back to the mansion and preferably Kitty as well with her pregnacy she cannot defend herself."

Bobby said, "yeah I think we're all ready to go back. You take them in the jet and I'll drive the car back in a few hours after my dad gets out of surgery. I get the fun of convincing Kitty to go back without me though."

Scott said, "good luck with that."

Bobby hung up and walked back to the waiting room to talk to everyone. He said, "they're almost here they're going to take Kitty and Ronnie back to the school in the jet and I'm going to stay until dad gets out of surgery and drive back. Hopefully we can get everyone to the safety of the school before Magneto and them gets here."

A/n: alrite long week again we're short handed at work at the moment guys so i might update only once a week we had a girl quit last week and another is quitting next week. Pls review come on guys I know you read it caue i can see how many views i get but no reviews for over a week seriously.


	16. Chapter 16 dont screw with the wife

chapter 16

Kitty was pissed and Bobby knew it as he looked at his wife's face after he told them the plan. Kitty hated to be treated like she was helpless and he knew it would be an arguement to get her to go back to the mansion on the jet. Kitty pulled him into the corner of the waiting room. She said, "I'm not going back and leave you here."

Bobby said, "Kitty I know you want to stay but I'd feel better if you were safe at home with the chance the Brotherhood going to attack. You got to think about the baby too."

Kitty said, "Robert Louis Drake I'm pregnat not helpless."

Ronnie said, "ouch full name."

Bobby gave his brother a look that told him to shut up and said, "I know your not helpless Kitty, but you don't need to be here if it comes to a fight and if you are here I'll be to worried about you and the baby to concetrate."

Kitty looked up at him and saw the battle in his eyes the one that made him want to be there to protect her and their baby, but at the same time needed to protect his mom too. Kitty nodded and said, "okay but take care of yourself or pregnat or not I'll kick your ass."

Bobby smiled at his frisky little wife as he kissed her and said, "yes mam."

Kitty kissed him back as Ronnie made gagging sounds. Kitty turned around and said, "now you behave or that threats good for little brothers too."

Bobby said, "Don't underestimate my wife little brother I've seen her take down some big men in her time. If she wasn't pregnat she would be staying to help fight the Brotherhood and would kick ass with the best of us."

Kitty smiled and hugged her husband as he told her brother. Ronnie said, "What about my stuff?"

Bobby said, "We'll worry about that later they keep clothes of different sizes and stuff at the school for needy students if we have to we'll come back for it you have a bag or something here right with some stuff."

Ronny nodded and held up the bag of books and a change of clothes that he had brought with him to the hospital. He said, "needy students?"

Bobby said, "sadly alot of our students are orphans or have been abandoned by their parents after finding out they were mutants. Mine and Kitty's jobs are pretty much year around cause about a 3rd of our students live full time at the school."

Bobby's mom said, "wow that many students are homeless pretty much."

Bobby nodded and said, "actually its down from when we were students at the time I became a full time resident of the school more than half of us were that way. As the public becomes more educated on mutants though it seems more mutants are more open with their parents and more parents seem more accepting of their kids mutation. Quite a few of our students who live full time at the scool came out of foster care though and technichally to the state we are a group home/school for mutants."

Right than Bobby's cell rang it was Scott. Bobby answered and looked up after he was done talking to him. He said, "they are here. Okay Kitty and Ronnie you are going back on the plane with Storm and Adam. He's going to be your roommate Ronnie and he will help you get settled."

It wasn't long before Scott and the other X-men joined them at the hospital. They were all in a hurry to get Kittty and Ronnie back to the safety of the mansion but Bobby pulled Kitty into a corner for a minute. He kissed her on the lips and moved his hand over her stomach as he told her with his eyes what he felt in his heart. Kitty said, "I love you and you take care of yourself."

Bobby nodded and said, "you do the same and take care of the baby too."

Kitty nodded and hugged her husband back. Soon afterwards Kitty and Ronnie left with Storm and Adam to go back on the X-Jet leaving the rest in what they hoped would not become a fight but prepared just in case.

A/n: sorry guys I know its been awhile for the next few weeks updates maybe sporadic as you can see this one is very short right now we are down to 5 employees at my job including the store manager whose husband just had a heart attack last week so I'm working 7 days a week right now thank you for your patience. I have a special 4th of July one shot almost ready for my outtakes story too so go read it too. Pls review.


	17. Chapter 17 return

A New Future Ch. 17

Ronnie looked around the X-Jet as he settled in a seat across from the guy Bobby had called Adam. He appeared to be around Ronnie's age maybe a year older. The woman that Bobby had to refer to as Storm was in the pilot's seat with Kitty next to her. Ronnie didn't know yet what to think of the woman that his brother had married. Bobby had said that she was 22, but really she didn't look much older than a teenager. He barely knew his brother he had been 4 years old when Bobby had started attending boarding school, and when he told their parents the truth and than never came home again he had been 7.

Ronnie looked down at his bag of the few things he had brought with him to the hospital. Adam looked over at him and said, "you nervous."

Ronnie nodded and said, "a little I don't know anybody at that school."

Adam said, "Its not a big school which really I like its more like having family all around you. I love it plus the teachers are great."

Storm said, "you're not trying to butter me up there are you adam?"

Adam said, "of course not Storm. But seriously the school is great the classes are small too theres only 8 students in my grade and 11 in yours. My girlfriend is in your grad her name is Allison."

The flight back to the mansion is fairly short and Ronnie looks out the window as they land. Ronnie followed the other 3 out of the jet. He watched as Storm, Kitty and Adam were greeted by two people an older man in a wheelchair and a redhead that looked like she was in her 30s. The man in the wheelchair smiled at Ronnie and said, "Hello Ronnie its nice to see you again."

Ronnie looked at him with suprise and said, "we meet before sir."

The man said, "yes once when you were little it was the day me and Scott came to invite your brother to the institute."

Ronnie suddenly thought back and remebered a vague memory of this man and the man he saw before with weird sunglasses visiting when he was about 4 years old. That was right before Bobby had gone away to school.

The man said, "I'm Professor X the headmaster of this school and this is Jean Grey one the teachers and also our resident doctor."

Ronnie looked at the red head and nodded as he looked at Kitty who was standing next to him. Kitty said, "lets show you to your room so you can get some sleep its nearly 3 in the morning."

Ronnie followed Kitty and Adam upstairs to the dorm rooms for the high school students. It was quiet in the halls most the students were asleep only a few were still awake at this time of the night. Kitty looked at Ronnie's suprised face I he saw 3 students sitting somewhat quietly in one the common rooms watching tv. She said, "We have a few students that their mutation keeps them from being able to sleep normal hours. Some sleep only a few hours a day. Some don't sleep at all. Those that don't usually watch tv in one our common rooms so not to disturb their roommate."

Ronnie nodded and smiled as they headed inside a large bedroom. It had 2 twin beds one was made with fresh covers it looked like. There were also two dressers, two desks and an entertainment center with a tv on it. Adam's side the room had posters of different movies and his desk was covered in books next to his laptop. Kitty said, "I leave you to get settled tommorrow hopefully we can give you a tour of the school and stuff Ronnie."

Ronnie nodded knowing what she meant if nothing happend they would do that. Kitty smiled at him and left him alone with Adam. Adam said, "God its been a long night and I have to be up early for extra kitchen duty. We went to the mall the other day and some dick decided to start something with a few of us and he pushed Allison down if Bobby hadn't interfered it might have been a bad fight. I lost my temper though when the guy pushed Allison and that's never a good thing especially when you have super strength i could have hurt him I know. Professor X let me off easy though since I was defending my girlfriend."

They both got ready for bed and before Ronnie knew it Adam was snoring in his bed across the room. Ronnie looked at the wall wondering what was going on back in Boston as he laid there safely in bed in the school. Was his mom and Bobby ok?"

Back in Boston:

Bobby sat in the hospital waiting room with his mom and Scott while the rest the team Scott had brought with him waited outside the hospital keeping watch. Kitty's parents were also still there and he saw fear on their faces. He knew that they had never realized how dangerous their lives were until now.

His mom was looking afraid as well and he had a good feeling he knew why. This was alot to take in at one time. Her life would never be the same just as none of their lives were the same after becoming mutants or in their parents case accepting the fact their children were mutants.

His mom looked at Scott and said, "Mr. Summers how did your parents react to the news you were a mutant?"

Bobby looked at Scott and than looked at his mom and started to shake his head. He said, "mom this really isn't the time for that kind of question."

Scott said, "Its alrite Bobby shes just curious I've been asked that before. Mrs. Drake you may call me Scott please and my parents didn't react to the fact I was a mutant my parents died when me and my brother Alex were small. We were raised by the institute which our dad was one the founding teachers of. He was a mutant himself who fought in the Vietnam war as well. He knew from the time we were born that we would be mutants. Our parents died in a plane crash while we were on vaction me and my brother survived because they sent us out in the one parachute."

Bobby's mom said, "oh I'm sorry to hear that. Are both you and your brother mutants than?"

Scott nodded and said, "Yes but my brother Alex left the institute soon after graduation were I decided to stay on as a teacher."

Bobby's mom looked at Bobby and said, "So most likely you and Kitty's children will be mutants."

Bobby said, "Very high chance though some of our children may only carry the gene and not have powers."

A few hours later the doctor came in and said, "Mrs. Drake your husband is resting comfortably hopefully within a few days you can take him home."

Bobby looked at Scott and said, I wonder if Callisto detected that we moved Ronnie to the school and Magneto decided to wait for now."

Scott said, "thats what I'm starting to think as well with Pyro's disappearance he had to have figured out where he's gone now. We need to head back to the school now Bobby its the safest place for all of us. I'm going to leave a few members of the team here to watch over your mom and dad but you need to be back at the school."

Bobby nodded in agreement and said, "first we need to go by our house and pick up some of Ronnie's things though. I'll take my mom there and drive back to the school."

Scott nodded and said,"I'll ride back with you and send everyone else back on the jet Storm should be back by now."

Bobby's mom handed him a key to the house and said, "here's a list of things Ronnie probably would want from his room as well. You can text him if you want to know anything else. Is there anything he needs besides regular school supplies."

Scott said, "All of our students have laptops now does he have one?"

Bobby's mom nodded and said, "yeah it should be on his desk in his bedroom."

At the Drake's house:

Bobby looked around as he entered his childhood home. The house had changed little in the years since he had been there. Some changes to the furniture and the kitchen was updated and painted a new color but it felt very familar. He headed upstairs to Ronnie's room and looked around. This room had changed the most which made sense what had once been a little boy's room with toys and other stuff had turned into a teenagers room. He quickly got some bags out of Ronnie's closet and started packing his brother's clothes and other items he would need at school. Scott packed up his laptop and the books that he thought necessary at school. He also packed Ronnie's Ipod and other things.

Scott said, "I'll take this stuff down to the care. Are you almost finished here?"

Bobby looked up and nodded as he put the last of his brothers t-shirts in the bag he held. He said, "I'll be down in a minute."

Bobby watched as Scott headed downstairs and headed across the hall to what had been his room. He was shocked by what he saw the room had not changed at all. His old models that he had built as a kid still stood on his bookshelf with the books he hadn't taken with him when he left for school that last time and even his old movie posters and hot girl posters were still on the wall. He could not believe it maybe his parents hadn't forgotten him as much as he thought. They could have easily torn everything down from his room and made it a guest room or something.

He headed downstairs shocked by what he had saw, but didn't say anything to Scott as he climbed in the car. This was something him and Kitty needed to talk about. Scott drove back to the school as they left Boston. Bobby looked back at the city that had once been his home. Maybe he could really forgive his parents. He thought back to the mutant ethics class he had taken with Professor X in high school one thing that Professor X had taught them was to forgive humans including their families for the mistakes they made over time.

A/n: alrite guys good news my boss had hired a part time 3rd shifter yay finally so hopefully no 10 more days in a row as always Please Review and go read the outtakes too. Ch. 4 and 5 are going to be two different types of weddings one set in the old future and one in the new I'm working on ch. 4 now maybe up in a few days. Did you like that little surprise at the end Bobby's room huh. Oh yeah Magneto hasn't given up but with Ronnie safely atthe institute he'll have to figure out another way to get to him. I took Scott's past from the X-men Evolution line and yes thats my version of the explination of Alex Summers from X-men first class its Scott's dad and his brother is named after him and took on his codename.


	18. Chapter 18

A New Future Ch. 18

A/n: Sorry guys the end of this craziness at work is near I pray Ive worked 50+ hours a week the last 3 weeks having only one day off since 4th July. My boss has had it the hardest poor woman we lost our assistant manager 3 weeks ago which means she has to work everyday. Yesterday she realized that she never told me that 2 and a half weeks ago they changed the dresscode and we can wear blue jeans now lol. I hopefully have the next 2 days off and I'm close to half finished with chapter 19 cause I realized half way through writing it that we needed a chapter before it.

Bobby walked in his and Kitty's bedroom when he got back to the mansion to find his wife asleep. He pulled his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her pulling her to him. Kitty moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes. She said, "Bobby."

Bobby said, "shh baby go back to sleep its still early."

Kitty nodded and snuggled into his chest as he pulled the covers over both of them. Bobby was exhausted and glad to be home in his bed with his wife. He fell asleep with her in his arms.

Ronnie woke up late morning to find the room empty. Adam was already gone. Ronnie looked at his desk and saw some bags sitting their including his laptop bag. He realized that Bobby must have returned and brought some of his stuff with him. Ronnie got up and opened one of the bags and found some of his jeans and a tshirt. He pulled them on and headed out into the hall. He looked around it was quiet in the hallway. He walked down the hall looking for somebody finally finding a group of teens in a common room. Adam was one of them he was sitting on a couch watching tv with a red headed girl about Ronnie's age.

Adam looked up and smiled and said, "finally up sleepyhead morning. This is my girlfriend Allison. Allison this is Bobby's brother Ronnie."

Allison smiled at him and said, "nice to meet you Ronnie."

Ronnie nodded and said, "thanks Adam have you seen Bobby or Kitty this morning?"

Adam said, "Kitty is still sleeping but Bobby is meeting with the Professor. He told me if you woke up before he gets out of the meeting for me and Allison to show you around the school."

Ronnie nodded and said, "okay it seems big."

Adam said, "yeah it is its 5 floors above ground and 2 more underground. This is one the common rooms theres 4 of them and also a big game room on the first floor. Come on we'll start on the first floor."

Ronnie followed Adam and Allison out of the room and downstairs to the first floor of the mansion. He showed him the kitchen, dining room, and classrooms along with the game room which had a couple game tables and a few video games as well. There was a handful of students hanging around inside. Ronnie said, "theres not alot of students around it seems."

Adam said, "its Christmas break most the students have gone home for it. The students who are here either have nowhere to go or stayed back for some other reason."

Allison nodded and said, "I decided to stay with Adam for christmas I'm going to go home for the last week of break and he's going with me."

Adam continued to show Ronnie the large mansion showing him the pool and gym and also the library and the different dorms.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19 Christmas Morning

Bobby stretched as he woke in the early morning on Christmas. Kitty was laying next to him in bed snuggled up against his chest. He moved his arm out from around her as he gently shook her. He said, "Kitty baby time to get up before the kids all start banging on our door."

Kitty shook her head as she snuggled down farther into the blankets and said, "no its still night."

Bobby laughed as he looked at his young wife who hated to get up early in the morning sometimes. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and said, "come on baby its Christmas morning."

Bobby gently pulled his wife up and said, "come on baby those kids are going to want to open their gifts."

Kitty sat up and said, "ok ok I'm up."

Bobby kissed her and she suddenly jumped up and ran toward the bathroom. Bobby frowned and followed his poor wife to the bathroom. He gently held back her hair as she threw up in the toliet. Morning sickness had hit with a vegence in the last few days and along with that Kitty started showing just a tiny bit. You couldn't really tell unless you like him was initimately familar with her body, but they was a slight bump showing on her admomen and her boobs had also become larger.

Kitty leaned back against him as she finished throwing up and he flushed the toliet for her. Kitty said, "That wasn't exactly pretty. You know you don't have to come in the bathroom with me."

Bobby nodded and said, "I know baby but I got you in this condition its my job to take care of you."

Kitty moaned as he handed her a drink of water and they sat there a minute before they heard banging on the outside door to their room. They smiled at each other and both got up off the floor. An old tradition which some said dated back to the start of the school was for the younger students to wake up the teachers and older students by banging on their doors on Christmas morning.

Bobby and Kitty dressed quickly and headed downstairs to the rec room were the Christmas tree was set up and smiled as they saw all the kids gathered around the tree. Kitty and him sat down on a couch as the kids started to open gifts. The kids recieved gifts from each other and from the teacher who had been assigned to buy their big gifts. Books, games, some clothes and makeup for the girls were among the gifts the kids recieved. Bobby had been assigned Henry a little boy who was 10 years old. This was his first Christmas at the mansion having been recruited over the last summer. Bobby smiled as the little boy opened the 3DS and games he had bought him along with a few books and other toys. Hank was an orphan and had lived in a group home since the age of 3 this was probably his first real Christmas.

Kitty's assigned student had been Sarah the youngest of the students at the school. She was 7 and had been abandoned at birth at the hospital she had been born in she had a physical mutation having been born with purple skin. She had moved from group home to group home until the school had taken her in when she was 6 years old. Kitty had bought her a new doll and clothes to go with it. She had also bought her some new books and other toys.

Kitty and Bobby exchanged their gifts as well. Bobby had bought Kitty a new tablet for using in the classroom her old one holographic imager was starting to go out. He also bought her a sexy nightgown but he had given that to her the night before. Kitty had teased him that was more like a present for him. He had only laughed and than showed her how much he loved her in that new nightgown. He also gave her some new books and a new movie.

Kitty had bought him a new laptop case and some new books as well. Along with some underwear that she had given him the night before. All the members of the staff and the X-men also traded gifts. Mostly books and some movies. Professor X also presented each with what he called their Christmas bonus.

Ronnie sat across the room with the rest of the older kids. They also got presents just like the younger kids but they smiled as they watched the excitment of the younger ones while opening their own. Ronnie had gotten books and some video games from his parents. His mom had sent him his ps4 with one of the xmen that returned one day.

After they finished opening presents, they all headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Breakfast on Christmas morning was always pigs and the blanket and sausage balls. -


	20. Chapter 20 dr visit and uncle ronnie

Ch. 20 Dr's appt and first cravings

Kitty sat nervously in the waiting room at her first pregnacy appointment. She looked around the room there was about 6 other women there in different stages of their pregnacy. Some looked like they could drop their baby right there any second. Others did not even look pregnat like her must have been early in their pregnacies, and a few were showing but not big. One woman even had a baby who was a few weeks old and Kitty guessed she was there for her 6 week check up. Bobby was getting them checked in and came back with a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it.

He said, "We have to fill these out before you see the dr. Did you bring our insurance information?"

Kitty said, "yeah I got it here in my purse. You're going in there with me aren't you."

Bobby took her hand in his and said, "of course I am thats my baby too."

Kitty filled out the paperwork just standard medical history questions and about insurnace. She found it a little bit overwhelming because in her adult life she had never seen another doctor besides Jean so she had never had to fill out paperwork like this. Jean had said though she had handled all female issues with her that she felt best if Kitty went to a doctor spefically specialized in pregnacy. Kitty moved her hand over and grabbed Bobby's hand as he sat beside her. Bobby squeezed her hand knowing that she was nervious. He said, "you're going to be alrite sweetheart."

The nurse finally called, "Katherine Drake."

Kitty and Bobby followed the nurse back to a room where she took down Kitty's weight. She than took them in a room and gave Kitty a gown to change in and a cup to give them a urine sample before leaving. Kitty changed and went to the bathroom for the sample before sitting down on the bed in the room. Bobby sat beside her in a chair and held her hand as they waited for the doctor to come in. The doctor came in a few minutes later and smiled at them. She said, "Katherine Drake."

Kitty nodded and said, "yes but call me Kitty please. This is my husband Bobby."

The doctor sat down on a stool and moved up toward her and said, "okay Kitty and Bobby. I'm Dr. Iskander. You're regular medical doctor was the one that confirmed your pregnacy right."

Kitty noded and said, "yeah Dr. Grey. We teach at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. She is our resident doctor. I didn't even suspect that I was pregnat and she was doing routine physical on all of the staff members."

Dr. Iskander said, "Did she tell you how far along she thought you were?"

Kitty said, "yeah about 9 weeks than so about 11 now."

Dr. Iskander said, "we'll do an ultrasound to determine how far along you are. We'll also see if we can tell if you are only having one baby or twins."

Bobby looked at the doctor with big eyes and said, "twins?"

Kitty laughed and said, "don't give my husband a heart attack please."

Dr. Iskander laughed and said, "you never know but lets just see before you have a heart attack. So have you experienced morning sickness?"

Kitty said, "Yeah it didn't seem to bad until a few days before Christmas and than it hit like the devil. I throw up just about every morning for a few hours and feel nausious the rest the day."

Dr Iskander nodded and said, "that sounds about normal try eating saltines that might help with the neasuea. How about sore nipples?"

Kitty said, "not really but they have been more sensitive."

The Doctor asked a few more questions and made a few recommendations on what she should be eating and how much rest she should get. She than turned on the ultrasound machine and squeezed some gel onto Kitty's stomach. Kitty squeezed Bobby's hand as a picture came up on the screen the doctor made a few adjustments and they could finally see what looked more like a little bean on the screen but it was their baby.

Kitty smiled at her husband as he watched the screen with fascination. She said, "there's our baby Bobby."

Dr. Iskander said, "Everything looks good here and Bobby don't worry I only see one baby. I think Dr. Grey was right you do look about 11 weeks along so that will put you due about June 4th."

Kitty laughed when she said that. She said, "now that would be interesting thats our anniversary."

Dr Iskander smiled and said, "well now you might have an anniversary baby. The baby looks healthy and good. Okay you can get dressed and I'll see you in 3 weeks take care of yourself and if you have any questions you can call okay."

Bobby said, "I have a question. When will we find out the sex of the baby?"

Dr. Iskander said, "about 18- 20 weeks is the earliest we can tell you that though of course you don't know for sure til the baby comes out. Even with today's technology we can make mistakes on that. I won't forget the little boy a few years ago that every ultrasound I swear I saw a girl and shock when he came out it was a boy. You should have seen the look on his daddy's face. He looked at his son and than asked his wife. Honey why does our daughter have balls. Don't worry though Im hardly ever wrong on the ultrasound. See yall in 3 weeks and take care of yourself Kitty."

Kitty nodded as the doctor left leaving them with pictures of the baby that she had printed out. Bobby helped her get back in her clothes and they headed out and made another appointment. Kitty looked at the picture of their little one as they drove back through town towards the school.

She said, "you know it finally seems to be sinking in we are going to be parents."

Bobby reached over and took her hand as he drove and said, "I know its scary isn't it."

Kitty nodded and said, "Are we going to serve as X-men after the baby gets here?"

Bobby said, "I plan on staying on the team but if you want to step down thats up to you Kitty."

Kitty nodded and thought about Jean who continued to serve as a back up team member now that she had Rachel. Kitty said, "Bobby I want chinese food lets go to the buffet in town for lunch."

Bobby smiled over at his wife and said, "okay baby now or do you need something from the mansion."

Kitty said, "now I'm hungry and i just had a craving for chinese."

Bobby turned so they could head toward the Chinese buffet in the small town of Salem were the institute was located. He looked over at the picture that Kitty held in her hand of the ultrasound and smiled thinking about their baby on the way. They ate a quick lunch and headed back to the mansion it was the day before New Year's eve and everyone was excited about getting everything ready for tommorrow. Kitty headed upstairs to change into a more comfortable outfit and Bobby headed to the common room were Ronnie often hung out with the other high schoolers. He wanted to show his little brother the pictures they got. He and Ronnie were gettting to know each other and Ronnie was even excited about becoming an uncle. His parents had came up and took them out to eat a few days after Christmas his dad was out of the hospital and doing better everyday though he didn't have his strength back yet.

Ronnie was inside the common room watching tv with Adam and Allison. Allison and Adam were leaving later that day to go home to her parents' house for the rest of the school break. They had orginally planned on leaving the day after Christmas, but changed their plans so that they could help Ronnie get more settled. Bobby was thankful for that Ronnie had soon made friends with some the students that was there for Christmas break.

Bobby said, "Ronnie can I talk to you for a few minutes."

Ronnie said, "sure excuse me guys."

Adam said, "We need to go finish packing anyway our plane leaves at 7. Its 2 now. Your still taking us to the airport right Bobby."

Bobby said, "yeah Adam I am we'll leave at 5 okay."

Adam nodded and him and Allison headed out of the room. Bobby watched them with a smile remebering what it was like to be young and in love like that. He had actually caught the two of them a few nights ago in the garage having sex. He had not said anything just turned around and headed back out the door. He never said anything about it to either one of them. He knew that some the older teachers probably would have gotten onto them, but Bobby still remebered what it was like to be 18 and wanting to have sex with Kitty. He and Kitty had found themselves having sex in a few places in the mansion even though by the time they were doing it Bobby had a room to himself and the garage had been one their favorites. Truth be told almost every couple on the X-men and more than a few of the students had probably at some point had sex in there. Bobby knew that Adam had a ring for Allison and felt that when they returned from their trip that there probably was going to be an announcement for them to make. Bobby and Kitty had gone with Adam to pick out the ring a few days before.

Bobby sat down beside his brother and said, "well Uncle Ronnie what you think of your niece or nephew."

Ronnie looked at the picture that Bobby handed him and said, "well it looks more like a bean than a baby right now."

Bobby laughed and said, "that what I thought when I first saw it as well. Its hard to believe I'm going to be a dad."

Ronnie smiled and said, "well you probably make a good one I can't believe I'm goning to be an uncle."

Bobby nodded and said, "so how you settling in? Do you like it so far?"

Ronnie nodded and said, "everybody has been nice to me guess I'll know for sure when the semester starts and everyone else gets back. You haven't told the students yet have you."

Bobby shook his head and said, "we found out rigth before they left for Christmas break we're going to tell them when they get back. The staff knows."

Kitty walked in and sat down on Bobby's lap as she saw that Ronnie was holding the picture of their ultrasound.

A/n: Okay thats the end of that chapter my chapters are probably going to be shorter now due to my hectic work schedule but hopefully I can update more often. Pls review. Oh yeah the whole wrong gender story is actually true it was a friend of mine from high school. Poor kid everything they had for him was pink though they had some neutral color clothes to take him home in his going home picture hes got a pink pacy in his mouth and the carseat was pink as well. She says shes keeping it to show to his first girlfriend lol. I might can get another chapter up before I go back to work on thursday night but no promises.


End file.
